To Make It Up
by Devilcherry
Summary: Fai has again pissed off Kurogane. FaixKurogane CHAPTERS 3 AND 4 RE-WRITTEN! ON HIATUS
1. To Make It Up

**Summary: **Fai has pissed off Kurogane.  
**Words: **1627  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing... as usual.

* * *

_blah_ = thoughts

**To Make It Up**

~*~

**I **

**~*~ **

Kurogane was angry. No! He was PISSED OFF! The damn mage had again annoyed him tremendously. Why couldn't he just call him by his REAL name and NOT some damn stupid nicknames like 'Kuro-pon' or 'Kuro-wanwan'. But what annoyed Kurogane the most about the blond was his ever changing stupid, idiotically wide smile. He was always smiling, in spite of the situation.

Kurogane bet that the mage had been smiling even by his mother's deathbed… If he even had had a mother. The magician seemed to have been created by someone with a bad sense of humour, just to annoy his/her counterparts. The blond was so… random.

Kurogane lied on his bed. The gang had met a nice woman named Lisa Royale when they had arrived in a place called 'The Waffle World' a few days ago and she had offered them a place to stay.

The first thought of Kurogane's when he was told the place's name where they had arrived was: _What the FUCK?! Waffle World?? NO! GOD PLEASE NO! Piffle World was enough already!_

Then he had glanced at Fai to notice that he was jumping up and down with joy and yelling "Waffle World!! Waffle World!! WAFFLE WAFFLE!!!" With Mokona parroting the whole time.

The ninja had to count until 1000 to keep himself for not KILLING the mage (Mokona too) and ending everyone's misery, mostly his own…

The ninja sighed, stretching himself on the bed. He had somewhat calmed down from his angered state and was enjoying the moment of peace without the mage's endless teasing. Until the person in question bounced into the room yelling with really high pitched voice:

"KURO-MON!!!!"

Kurogane snapped from his relaxed state and 'oof'ed when the 'rapist of peace' jumped on top of him, straddling him. The ninja tried to get the mage off of him, but in vain because the blond had snaked his arms tightly around Kurogane's neck.

"GET OFF ME YOU IDIOT!!!" Kurogane yelled and struggled to get free.

"Ne, Kuro-sweety…" Fai started and looked Kurogane in the eyes, smiling ear to ear.

Kurogane froze. What was the mage up to now? Nothing good definitely.

He watched in horror as Fai's face started to inch closer to his until the blond's lips pressed lightly on Kurogane's.

The nin's eyes widened, but he didn't move. The kiss wasn't long and Fai leaned back, smiling softly at Kurogane.

"???....." Kurogane couldn't get words out of his mouth. He was blushing furiously.

"Awww! Kuro-kun is blushing! KAWAII!!" the mage beamed and hugged Kurogane tightly. Now the ninja recovered from his shock and again started to struggle.

"What the Hell are you doing, mage?!!" Kurogane tried to push Fai off, who just tightened his grip. Fai giggled playfully.

"I came to cheer Kuro-ki up!!" Fai exclaimed happily, snuggling Kurogane's neck a little. Kurogane looked at Fai.

"Huh?... Why'd you think I need cheering up?" The ninja asked. Fai's happy mood changed a little sad at that question.

"Because you rushed away looking really upset… And I thought it was because of me, so…" Fai's expression changed back to the normal happy-sappy mood. "And I wanted to make it up to you!! There's nothing that a sweet kiss can't make better!"

Kurogane didn't have time to react when Fai pressed his lips again on his. The mage licked Kurogane's lips slightly with his tongue, but the ninja still didn't respond to the kiss, much to Fai's disappointment. Then suddenly Kurogane shoved Fai away.

Fai fell on the end of the bed and blinked at Kurogane. "Kuro-nyaa…?"

"You bastard!" Kurogane hissed. His head was cast down so Fai couldn't see his face clearly. But he could sense the threat radiating from the ninja.

"Wha- What?" Fai stuttered. He couldn't understand why Kurogane was so angry all of a sudden. He hadn't done anything! Except kiss him, but that couldn't be it… Right? Everyone liked kissing.

Kurogane raised his head and looked at Fai, his red eyes burning with fury. "You… Did you run out from ideas?! Wasn't the name calling enough that you had to invent a new way to bug me?!! You fucking BASTARD!! I am sick of this!!" Kurogane yelled. He was shaking.

Fai looked at Kurogane in disbelieve. What was the ninja talking about?

_Oh, no!_ the realization struck Fai. _He thinks that I was again just teasing him! But that wasn't what I_…

Fai's thoughts were interrupted when Kurogane rose quickly from the bed and walked towards the door.

"Kuro-rin!!" Fai yelled after him. But all he got was the slamming of the door.

At downstairs Syaoran and Sakura were in the kitchen, drinking some tea, when they heard a door slamming and a steaming Kurogane stormed past them and out the back door. They blinked a few times after the ninja in wonderment. Then a few seconds later a blond blur ran past them shouting:

"KURO-BOO, WAIT!!" and too disappeared out of the house.

"What was that?" Syaoran asked and looked at Sakura.

She just shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe Fai-san got too much under Kurogane-san's skin this time…" and that wasn't far from truth…

A pretty young woman came to the kitchen then, alerted by the noise. She had short brown hair resembling her eyes and she wore a simple black dress.

"What was that noise?" Lisa asked of the two travellers. Sakura and Syaoran turned their gazes to her.

"Oh, nothing. Kurogane-san and Fai-san are just having their usual quarrel" Sakura assured their hostess.

Lisa giggled a little. "Well, as they say: 'Even a horse will kick out of love'"

Syaoran and Sakura stared at her wide eyed.

Lisa blinked. "What?! Haven't you noticed it!" she exclaimed.

The youngsters blinked. "Noticed what?" Syaoran asked.

Lisa sighed. "That those two have a crush on each other! Well, at least Fai has on Kurogane… "

"Mokona knew it! Fai and Kuro-wanwan are lovey-dovey!" the bunny like creature danced happily on the kitchen table, where she had appeared from nowhere.

"Mokona? Where have you been? We haven't seen you since this morning" Sakura asked curiously.

Mokona jumped on Sakura's lap. "Mokona was napping! Kuro-rin snored so loudly last night that Mokona couldn't sleep!"

Sakura chuckled. "So, you slept in Kurogane-san's room. I was wondering where you slept"

Mokona giggled. "Kuro-rin's face is so soft to sleep on"

"I'm going to the store to buy some stuff" Lisa announced. "Would you like to come with me?" she asked and received nods for answer. "Great! Come on!" she made her way to the front door after grabbing her wallet and keys from the side table. Syaoran and Sakura followed her, as did Mokona.

"Will Fai-san and Kurogane-san be alright?" Sakura asked.

"Of course. They are grown men!" Lisa said.

They went into Lisa's car and she started it and so they drove off.

Mean while at the backyard of the house Kurogane was sitting under an apple tree in the garden. He was so angry that he didn't notice the presence nearing him.

"Kuro-rin…" Fai started but stopped when two fuming red eyes met his blue ones.

"Can't you get it in the thick head of yours NOT to call me by those stupid names!" Kurogane said coldly, turning away.

Fai stared at his companion. "I'm sorry… Kurogane-san" he said apologetically.

Kurogane just snorted and rose to his feet.

"Why do you always have to pick on me? Why only me?" he asked, back facing Fai.

The mage didn't answer. He didn't want to answer and anger the ninja even more.

Kurogane turned to face the blonde. Fai looked so miserable and guilty. His always present happy- sappy mood now broken. It looked so weird and unnatural to see Fai like that, because the mage was always smiling no matter what.

Kurogane sighed and walked in front of the mage. "Just tell me why" he said.

Fai looked Kurogane in the eyes. The other didn't seem so angry anymore, just curious. Fai hung his head down causing Kurogane to frown. The mage then turned his back on the ninja.

"You would hate me even more if I told you…" Fai said sadly.

_Hate?_ Kurogane thought. He really didn't hate the blonde man. He just felt extremely annoyed and angry after Fai's every tease and nickname. But hatred? No.

"I don't hate you. You just get to me easily with your bugging" Kurogane said, earning a surprised look from Fai.

"Really? You… You don't hate me?" he asked, unsure if he'd heard the taller man right.

"I don't hate you" Kurogane assured.

Fai's eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face. "I'm glad" he said and turned towards Kurogane. He shifted closer to the ninja and put a hand on his cheek, caressing softly. "And this is why I always bug you…" Fai leaned in and brushed his lips tenderly on Kurogane's.

Kurogane tensed a little. Then Fai broke the kiss, smiling. Kurogane glared at him.

"Are you again teasing me?" he started to get angry again.

Fai's smile didn't falter this time. "No. And I wasn't teasing you before either. I know that I sometimes go too far but that's the only way to get you to pay attention to me. I don't like it when you ignore me" he confessed.

Kurogane stared at Fai stunned.

"What? Why you don't want me to ignore you?" Kurogane asked dumbly.

Fai blushed a little. "Because… Would you be happy if your object of affection were ignoring you?"

Kurogane pondered. "Well… No I suppose… Hey! Wait a minute! Object of affection! Do you mean…" Kurogane exclaimed and Fai nodded.

"Yes. You are the one in my radar" the mage smiled and wrapped his arms around Kurogane.

* * *

**Hope you liked!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Finally an update! Hope you injoy!  
**Words:** 1479

* * *

**II**

There was silence. A heavy one. Kurogane didn't know how to react to that kind of confession. No one had ever declared they liked him in that way. He had devoted his life to protect princess Tomoyo, and he had spared no time to develop his personal life and interacting skills. He found those useless. Fighting and using a sword he was an expert, but in relationship matters… he sucked big time.

"Kuro-pon?" Fai asked. He was getting worried because the ninja hadn't said a word yet, or reacted in any way. He looked into Kurogane's eyes and saw confusion, anger, surprise… and something he couldn't decipher. Was it hope?

Suddenly Fai was pushed away, and he nearly fell on the ground, but he managed to regain his footing.

Kurogane glared him hard and menacingly. "Keep your hands off. You are just playing some stupid game again… Well, I have had enough! From now on just stay the Hell out of my way!" He yelled in so much fury that he didn't notice the resigned and teary look that fell over the blonde.

"I'm… sorry", Fai said in a soft, quiet voice, and ran back into the house.

Kurogane flinched when the door slammed shut. He sighed heavily and slumped against the apple tree. The ninja felt a little guilty for shouting to Fai like that. He knew the mage could get overly angsty at times.

He stayed leaning on the tree for a while, thinking. Finally he decided to head back inside and seek out the idiot blonde.

---

Fai ran straight to his room and slumped on the bed. He curled up into a ball and started to sob, tears flowing down onto his pillow.

_Stupid Kuro-wan_... _Stupid me! Why did I tell him? I knew he doesn't like me_... He reprimanded himself in his mind. How could he have even thought that Kurogane would ever return his feelings. That grumpy sneering man… His sobs turned into crying. He knew he should just have kept his distance. Nothing good ever happened when he let people close.

Fai tried to calm himself down, the sobs causing him to hiccup. He closed his eyes and sighed unhappily. After a few seconds he was asleep, the crying and emotional stress wearing him out.

---

The first place Kurogane thought to look for the mage was the blonde's bedroom. He knocked on the door and waited. No answer or movement was heard from the other side to indicate Fai's presence.

The ninja knocked again, more strongly. After still not getting a reaction he opened the door and peaked inside. He noticed Fai on the bed, back facing the door. His breathing seemed even, and Kurogane presumed him to be asleep.

He closed the door softly. Everything seemed to be alright, as the blonde wasn't crying or anything… Just sleeping peacefully! So, the insufferable mage was playing some jest on his account! Kurogane had never thought Fai to be that wicked though.

Kurogane stalked away and headed for the kitchen. He needed something strong now, but as he didn't care that much about alcohol, he decided to settle for a very strong coffee.

---

"We are back!" Lisa called, when she, Sakura, Syaoran and Mokona came from their shopping trip. They were each – except for Mokona – carrying a heavy bag of food, Sakura struggling a little with the weight of her's. Syaoran had offered to carry it for her but Sakura had insisted to do her bid. She didn't want to be a burden.

For answer to Lisa's announcement, they heard frustrated yelling from the kitchen, and a loud 'clank'.

"What on Earth…", Lisa dropped the bag from her hands and rushed to the kitchen, Sakura, Syaoran and Mokona right behind her.

What greeted them there were a very angry looking Kurogane and a very broken coffee machine on the floor.

Kurogane hadn't noticed their arrival and was seething to the machine.

"Umm… Kurogane? What… are you doing?" Syaoran asked carefully.

Kurogane whirled around and sniffed. "I'm trying to make some coffee but this damn… Thing isn't very co-operative!" He glanced at the remains on the floor. "How does it even work?"

At this point Lisa had recovered from her shock and glared daggers at the bad tempered ninja.

"Look what you've done! My coffee machine! EXPENCIVE coffee machine! It's ruined! How am I going to survive…", she wailed and kneeled on the floor and gathered some of the remains.

Everyone stared at her wonderingly. Kurogane just huffed. "It's just a stupid machine. Which doesn't even work…"

"Well, not anymore, obviously! I need my coffee. It's my elixir!" She looked at Kurogane. "You're going to buy me a new one", she demanded.

Kurogane was going to protest but Syaoran cut in. "I'm sure Kurogane-san will repay the damage he's caused. Right, Kurogane-san?" the boy looked at the ninja pleadingly.

Kurogane sighed and nodded.

"Should we… Unpack the bags?" Sakura asked softly.

Lisa rose from the floor. "Yeah. If you'll, you too Kurogane, unpack them so I'll clear the coffee machine into the rubbish."

They nodded, Kurogane a little reluctantly, and set to do their chores.

---

Blue eyes opened and blinked a few times before a hand came to rub them. Fai rose and stretched luxuriously. A knock on the door started him and he stood to go open the door.

"Sakura-chan?" Fai asked when he stood in front of the princess.

Sakura smiled warmly at the blonde. "I came to tell you that dinner is ready."

"Ah, thank you, Sakura-chan. I'll be right down in a minute. I'd like to freshen up a little bit because I haven't really woken up from my nap yet", Fai smiled at the girl he was so fond of.

"Alright, Fai-san. But don't be too long. The food might get cold."

"I won't", he assured her, and at that Sakura went back downstairs.

Fai closed the door and sighed. He wasn't really hungry at the moment, but he didn't want Sakura to get worried about him. And he especially didn't want to face Kurogane right now, after all that happened.

He opened the door again and went to the bathroom, which was next to his room. Fai looked himself in the mirror. He noted his eyes. They were a little red and swollen from crying. The blonde turned the tap on and splashed some cold water against his face. It woke him fully.

Fai grabbed a towel and wiped his face dry. He glanced at his reflection again before heading out, and to dinner.

---

Kurogane sat at the kitchen table with Syaoran and Sakura, while Lisa bustled to place the food on the table.

"Sakura, would you go get Fai to dinner?" Lisa asked. Sakura nodded and went to fetch the blonde.

The brunette then sat as well and gestured Syaoran and Kurogane to help them selves.

"It looks delicious, Lisa-san!" Syaoran complimented after shovelling some rabbit stew and potatoes on his plate.

Lisa's eyes twinkled. "Thank you, Syaoran. It's my own recipe. I hope it tastes like as it looks."

Kurogane too filled his plate with the food. He grabbed the fork and knife that were placed for him, and eyed them distastefully. _Why do all the people in the worlds we end up to, use these kinds of utensils?_

Sakura emerged into the kitchen then.

"Where's Fai-san?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh, he told he wanted to freshen up a bit before coming", Sakura told him and sat beside the boy. Syaoran rushed to fill her plate. Sakura blushed at this kind of fussing, and thanked him shyly. Syaoran smiled in return and resumed his own eating.

Kurogane stabbed a potato and brought it to his mouth. He eyed the kids and thought them so obvious. And by the looks of it, Lisa thought that too, by how she was looking at them, a strange twinkle in her eyes.

Kurogane was just going to impale another potato when he noticed Fai enter the room. The mage glanced at Kurogane's way and their eyes locked. Fai looked like he wanted to bolt right out from the kitchen, but then forced himself to break the gaze and sat at the only available seat, right next to the ninja.

The whole dinner went under the heavy curtain of tension that emanated from Kurogane and Fai. No one dared say anything, and they ate in an uncomfortable silence, Lisa eyeing the two from the corner of her eye. She noticed the blonde fidget in his seat and Kurogane looking kind of nervous. Something was up between the two, and she was going to find out what.

---

After the dinner Lisa cornered Kurogane in the living room, while he was watching the TV. She sat beside him and glared at him.

"Ok, what have you done?" She demanded.

* * *

I'm so cruel to poor Fai! . Don't lynch me... *hides*

Review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Words:** 2592  
**A/N:** I have re-written this chapter and the fourth because the idea I had originally seemed not to work and now I'm trying a new approach. I sincerely apologise to all readers for the really slow progress, and I've decided I won't put up any more chapters until this whole story is finished. And I WILL finish it even if it's the last thing I do.

* * *

**III**

Kurogane didn't even glance at her way while flipping through the channels, and Lisa was getting more frustrated. Finally she grabbed the remote from him, which caused and angry glare send on her way.

"What do you want?" Kurogane asked. Why must everyone bugger him all the time.

"Don't get that tone with me," Lisa warned. "OK, what is between you and Fai?"

The ninja blinked. "There's nothing between me and that idiot," he said firmly. What had gotten into the woman?

Lisa narrowed her eyes. "There must be something. While at dinner Fai practically looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him, and you looked nervous. Fai didn't even speak or smile for that matter. He was so aloof."

Kurogane shrugged. "How should I know what goes in that blonde head of his. And why are you accusing me?" He crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

"Because, everything was alright before we went to the store. And Sakura told you two were arguing. Fai also looked like he had been crying. Didn't you notice that?" Lisa told him.

"He looked fine to me," Kurogane said nonchalantly.

Lisa pursed her lips at that. "Whatever you did," she raised her finger quickly when Kurogane was going to protest, "and I know you have something to do with Fai's resent mood. You are going to make it up for him. I don't want this tension to continue. It's even worrying the kids, especially Sakura." At that she looked hard at the ninja in the eyes, promising doom if he didn't do as she said.

Kurogane sighed resignedly. "Alright, if that makes you to leave me alone." He rose from the couch and walked out of the room.

Lisa smiled wickedly. So, there really was something going on. She just hoped that the drama the two men were having would clear out, though.

Sakura entered the living room and looked at their hostess questioningly when she saw her smiling weirdly.

"Lisa-san? Is something the matter?" She asked softly.

Lisa started, coming out of her thoughts. "Oh, Sakura. No, everything is alright. I had a little talk with Kurogane," she informed the girl.

"Kurogane-san? Is everything alright with him? There seemed to be something wrong between him and Fai-san…" She looked a little sad when saying this. She didn't want them to be mad at each other.

Lisa stood and went over to the princess. "Don't worry. I'm sure they'll solve whatever is going on with them," she assured. "Where is Syaoran by the way? I haven't seen him since dinner."

"He, Fai-san and Mokona went to the town to try and search for my feather. I would have liked to go with them but Syaoran said I should stay here to keep you company, as Kurogane isn't likely to do that," Sakura smiled a bit, as did Lisa. Kurogane sure wasn't the very social type.

"I bet," she chuckled. "Would you want to watch a sappy romance movie with me. I have some popcorn in the cupboard somewhere…"

Sakura nodded happily.

---

Syaoran glanced at Fai from time to time worriedly, while they were walking down the street. He was acting strangely, and for some odd reason Fai had requested they'd go without Kurogane this time. Something was up.

"Fai-san?" he asked but Fai seemed to be absorbed in his own thoughts, and didn't answer.

"Fai-san?" Syaoran asked again and laid a hand on the blonde's arm to get his attention. That caused Fai to jump and Syaoran watched him surprised, and of course more worried.

The mage looked at the boy like seeing him for the first time but then regained his composure. He bowed his head apologetically. "I'm sorry, Syaoran-san. I seemed to be in another world…"

Syaoran lifted an eyebrow. "Are you alright?"

Fai forced a smile on his face. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You aren't like yourself. Does it have something to do with Kurogane-san?" Syaoran asked curiously.

Fai's eyes widened and he blushed. "N... No!" He stammered in deny, which caused Syaoran to glance at him suspiciously.

"Well, if you want to talk about it…" Syaoran offered.

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you Syaoran." Fai was glad that Syaoran didn't press the subject.

They continued walking in silence, until Mokona, who had been napping in Fai's coat hood, jumped in the air. Her eyes were wide, which indicated she had sensed a feather.

"Mokona can feel it! The feather! It's nearby!" The 'bunny' exclaimed.

"Where, Mokona?" Syaoran inquired eagerly.

Mokona pointed her little paw at a dark alley in the other side of the road. "It's there. We have to hurry! It's moving away!"

Syaoran dashed across the road, Fai and Mokona following suite. They ran along the alley but soon their advancing came to a stop. A dead end!

Syaoran looked at Mokona expectantly.

"It's strange… I can still sense the feather, but… It seems like it's in the other side of the wall!"

Syaoran blinked. "How's that possible? There isn't a door or any hole in it to get trough," he was confused. How could it be the feather was behind the wall?

"Wait, Syaoran. Look," Fai suddenly said. He pointed at the wall. "The surface looks like it's rippling."

"You are right!" Mokona went near the wall to see it closely. "It looks like some portal."

"The one who had the feather must have gone through it." Syaoran said and went to walk in the portal when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked at Fai quizzically.

"I don't think that would be wise. We don't even know where it leads." The mage warned and let go.

Syaoran sighed and nodded. "You're right. We have to find another way to find the feather..."

"Hey, look!" Mokona yelled suddenly. "The portal is shrinking, and the energy I'm sensing from the feather is getting weaker! What are we going to do now?"

"Well, it's late now to go through the portal, it's too small now to fit us." Fai concluded. "Mokona, can you tell us was it a dimensional portal or one to get in other places within this world."

"Mokona can! It definitely wasn't a dimensional portal," Mokona said.

Fai smiled. "So that means the feather is still in this world, so you might sense it again."

"Yes!" Mokona cried happily.

"Well, well… What do we have here?" A gruff voice suddenly said behind them "A couple of unfortunate souls. Say, what are you doing here?"

Syaoran, Fai and Mokona turned. A small gang of brute looking men were blocking the exit from the alley.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "That is none of your concern."

The man chuckled. "Oh, but it is! You are in our turf here. And we don't look nicely at trespassers…" The man said threateningly. "Get them boys!"

The group advanced on them. Syaoran went into a stance, as did Fai. Mokona hid behind a trash can nearby. She knew she wasn't any match for the men, and she was scared.

Mokona watched in horror as a man in a leather jacket tried to grab Syaoran. Luckily Syaoran managed to kick his attacker in the guts. Fai on the other hand was fighting with a large man. He looked to be having a bit difficulties defending himself. Every blow he tried to inflict seemed to make no harm to his opponent.

_Damn. There's too many of them_, Syaoran thought frustrated. He did a roundhouse kick at his attacker but the man was surprisingly quick and ducked. He didn't notice a second one creeping behind him until he was grabbed in a crushing bear hug.

"Hold 'im tight!"

A hard punch hit Syaoran in the face. Blood gushed from his nose and lip. The force was enough to make him dizzy.

"Syaoran!" Fai and Mokona shouted simultaneously. The mage rushed to his companion's aid. He didn't get far when someone tripped him and he fell hard on the ground.

"Grab him! Quick!" The leader of the group bellowed and Fai soon found two pairs of arms lifting him up roughly. He started to struggle and managed to free his other arm and elbow one of the men holding him.

"Don't make another move, if you think your friend's life dear."

Fai turned to where the demand came. His eyes widened in terror when he saw a man holding a knife against Syaoran's throat, the pressure already bringing blood.

"NO! Please…!"

"Then don't try anything." The knife man nodded his head and Fai was again in a tight hold.

_What am I going to do? _Fai thought desperately. He so wished Kurogane was here…

---

"Where the Hell is that mage?!" Kurogane muttered. He had searched the whole house for Fai but in vain. So typical… Just when Kurogane was seeking him out he had to go and disappear. And now that insufferable woman would pester him all evening if he didn't apologise to the blonde.

But despite all that, he actually really did feel guilty. Maybe he had been too mean to the blonde man. Fai wasn't so bad to be around, but the names he used while referring to Kurogane set the ninja off. He thought it to be rude and disrespectful. The mage wasn't that bad looking either… _Wait! What?!_

Kurogane stopped. Where had that thought come from? He didn't find the idiot attractive… Did he? He shook his head, pushing the thoughts from his mind – for now. He had to find the mage.

He went into the living room and spotted Lisa and Sakura sniffling on the couch, tissues covering the floor. They were watching some cartoon.

"Oh, *sniff* Kurogane-san… *sniff*" Sakura managed to speak between her sobbing, when she acknowledged the ninja's presence.

"Would… Would you like to *sniffle* join us? We're watching the Beauty and The Beast! Oh it's so romantic and sad!" Lisa wailed.

Kurogane wanted to gag. "No thank you," he said dryly.

"Was there something you wanted?" Lisa asked, not taking her eyes from the TV screen again.

"Do you know where the mage is? I can't find him anywhere."

"He… He went to the town with Syaoran-kun… *sniff* to look for my feather," Sakura informed him. "But I guess they should have come back by this time already…" She mused.

"I'll go look for them," he offered. The girl's just nodded their heads absent-mindedly.

_Women and their sappy movies_.

He went to the front door and out. Kurogane glanced at the sky; it was getting dark. The town wasn't a very safe place at night. All kinds of fishy people roamed the streets then…

The ninja walked through the front yard of the house and headed towards the town, hands in his pockets.

---

"What do you want from us?" Fai demanded. He only received laughing as an answer.

The leader of the group started to walk towards him. "Quite the pretty boy you are…" He purred ominously.

Fai gasped, shocked. Panic started to creep upon him on every step the disgusting man took. This couldn't be happening!

"Very pretty indeed," the man was now right in front of Fai, and stroked the side of Fai's face with his finger. Fai turned his head away from the touch.

"Don't touch me!" he growled.

"Feisty, are we. Well, that kind of attitude can easily be subdued…" The man promised and grabbed Fai's jaw hard.

Fai struggled hard when he felt lips press onto his roughly. A strong tongue forced his mouth open and plunged inside, and explored. Fai made an unhappy noise, and finally the mouth retreated.

"Hmm, tasty," the man said and attacked the blonde's neck this time.

"NO! Stop! Please!" Fai pleaded, when hands cast his coat aside and lifted his shirt. Rough palms stroked his sides. He couldn't fight, even if he wanted to. His violator's men were making sure of that with their vice grip.

The man stopped and his face twisted in annoyance. Mokona had come out from her hiding place and was desperately trying to get the man off of Fai.

"Leave Fai-san alone you brainless gorilla!" she yelled and hit him with her tiny paws.

"Damn rodent!" The man yelled and swiped his hand at Mokona. She was harshly slammed to the ground, unconscious.

"Mokona!" Fai cried. He struggled to get free with no succession. His violator fixed his attention to him again and Fai's eyes widened as the man's hand went downwards on his body and opened his trousers, slipping the hand inside.

He pleaded and screamed the man to stop, but he paid no heed and started to stroke him. After an agonizing moment the man pulled away.

"Put him on the ground," he ordered, while unbuckling his jeans.

Fai was lowered on the ground and positioned on his hands and knees. One of the men tugged his trousers down, uncovering his backside.

"Please, don't do this…" Fai sobbed pitifully.

The man positioned himself behind the mage and leaned to whisper in his ear. "Oh, don't be like that. You might even enjoy it…"

Suddenly there was blood. The man slumped against Fai's back and rolled on the ground next to him. The men holding Fai backed away in shock and fear.

Fai scrambled away from the body and looked up.

"I bet you didn't enjoy that as much as I," Kurogane said darkly. His hand was covered in blood.

"A.. A RED EYED DEMON!" one from the group yelled, and took flight. The rest followed his example, and the one holding the now unconscious Syaoran dropped the knife and the boy on the ground, running after his comrades.

Kurogane sneered after them.

"Ku… Kuro-pon?" Fai said in disbelieve, looking at the ninja with teary eyes.

Kurogane rushed over to him. "Are you alright? He… He didn't manage to…" he couldn't even say it.

Fai shook his head vigorously. He then started to cry uncontrollably.

"Oh, Kurogane!" Fai threw himself at the ninja and gripped his shirt tightly.

Kurogane was a little taken aback but wrapped his arms protectively around the blonde.

"It's OK now… You're safe. I won't let anything happen to you," he soothed and gave a little kiss on top of the mage's head.

Fai leaned back from the hug abruptly. "Syaoran! Mokona! They are injured! We have to get out of here!"

OK, calm down!" Kurogane looked around and noticed the boy laying on the ground a few metres away. He rose and went to check on him. "He's unconscious, and his nose and lip are bleeding. But nothing too serious," he informed the anxious mage. He lifted the boy into his arms.

Fai rose from ground and quickly lifted his trousers back up. He felt so dirty. He then went to where Mokona lied and lifted her gently. He examined her and noticed she only had a small lump on her head.

"Lets go..." Kurogane said.

Fai nodded and so they left the alley.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Was it worse then the original? Or better? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Words: **1385

* * *

**IV**

"Oh my God! What happened?" Lisa gasped, when Kurogane barged through the front door, carrying an unconscious Syaoran, Fai trailing behind them with Mokona. They didn't look so good either, with the torn clothes Fai wore, and Mokona unconscious too.

Kurogane didn't answer and instead headed straight to the couch. He carefully positioned the injured boy on it. Lisa came rushing and pushed the ninja out of her way. She started to examine Syaoran's injuries.

The mage placed Mokona on a soft pillow in a chair near the door. She would be fine after some rest.

"What's going on?" Sakura came to the living room. She had been in the kitchen, when she heard all the racket. She gasped and put a hand to her mouth as she spotted Syaoran.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura ran towards him but Fai grabbed her.

"Sakura-chan, let Lisa look after him. He's going to be alright," he assured the girl.

"Kurogane! Get me my first-aid kit from the kitchen! It's in the third cabinet by the door. And water and a towel!" Lisa commanded while taking Syaoran's shirt off.

Kurogane didn't argue and went to fetch the needed items. It didn't take long for him to carry a bowl of water and the aid-kit to the living room.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Lisa demanded. She took the towel and damped it in the water. Then she started to wipe at the blood from the boy's face.

Fai explained all that had happened, leaving out the most... disturbing part. Sakura hugged him. "Are you okay?" she asked, looking tearfully up at him.

"I'm okay. Kuro-pon… He came at the right time…" Fai said.

"Those bastards," Lisa muttered under her breath. She had wiped all the blood away and now took the disinfectant from the kit. "His nose is not broken, which surprises me. The blow must have been quite hard for him to be knocked out. It's a little swollen though, we might need some ice to put on it. Aside from those, Syaoran is going to be alright." Lisa informed.

"That's good…" Fai sighed relieved.

"Let's move him to his bed. I bet he's going to nurse a fine headache tomorrow…" Lisa motioned Kurogane to carry the boy upstairs.

"I want to be with Syaoran-kun when he wakes," Sakura said. She didn't want Syaoran to be alone.

Lisa smiled in approval. "We can take the spare mattress from the closet and put it in Syaoran's room. You can sleep on it."

Sakura beamed and rushed after the ninja.

Lisa looked at Fai calculatingly. "Are you sure you're fine?" she asked.

"Yes. Don't worry," he said but then doubled over a bit, seemingly in pain. Lisa helped him on the couch and tore the remnants of Fai's shirt. A big purple bruise marred his torso.

"You stupid man! Why didn't you say anything!" Lisa was tempted to back hand the blonde but calmed down, and went to the first-aid kit to get some bandages.

Fai didn't say anything and let the woman apply some cream on the bruise and wrap the bandages over it. He hissed a little as Lisa's hand accidentally ran too hard over the bruise.

"Oh, sorry," Lisa apologised.

"It's okay, thank you," Fai brushed it off.

"I'll be more careful," she promised and went to wrap the bandage around Fai's torso, which caused her to almost hug him. Fai blushed a little at the close proximity, and felt a bit nervous. He closed his eyes and tried to vanish the memory of that man's hands on him.

Lisa kept on wrapping. "Is it getting too tight?" She asked. Her breath tickled Fai's neck and he squirmed a little.

"It's fine."

"There," Lisa patted him on the shoulders after finishing her job, and withdrew to pack the cream back on the kit.

Fai massaged his torso gently and thanked.

"Make sure you don't over exert yourself," she instructed.

Fai nodded. He watched as Lisa put the kit under her armpit and lifted the bowl of water to take back into the kitchen.

"Go rest," she turned to leave but was stopped by Kurogane, who stood in the way.

"Kurogane. Is everything alright?" Lisa furrowed her brows. Kurogane seemed to glare at her…

"The kid's fine. I put him in the bed," Kurogane grunted.

"O-Okay…" Lisa said and swept past the ninja. Kurogane glared her retreating back for a while before turning his gaze on the mage.

---

Kurogane put the boy on the bed and Sakura tucked the blanket firmly on him.

"I'll go get the mattress," Kurogane said and went out of the room.

Sakura drew a chair beside the bed and took Syaoran's hand in her's. He looked so pale and it hurt Sakura to see him like that. She didn't want anyone of her friends to get hurt on her account. Because of the feathers… Sakura did want her memories back, very badly, but…

Kurogane came back carrying the big mattress. He put it on the floor and the thud startled the girl.

"Oh, thank you, Kurogane-san," Sakura said and the ninja just nodded.

Suddenly the princess gasped. "Mokona! How could I have forgotten her! Is she alright?! She exclaimed loudly.

Kurogane had, too, totally forgotten the annoying manjyuu. "Don't worry. The bunny resting downstairs," Kurogane said.

Sakura still looked worried but nodded. She resumed her attention on Syaoran.

"I'll go look on the mage…" Kurogane headed out the room and downstairs.

He stopped on the entry to the living room. The woman was wrapping bandages around the mage, and got quite close to the blonde. He noticed Fai blush. Kurogane narrowed his eyes. Then Lisa spoke something what caused Fai to squirm. For some strange reason the mage's reactions angered him. Finally the woman finished.

"Kurogane. Is everything alright?" the pestering woman asked. He glared her.

"The kid's fine. I put him in the bed." He didn't know why he felt a strong dislike towards Lisa suddenly.

"O-Okay…" He watched her leave and then turned towards Fai.

"Why didn't you say you were injured?" Kurogane asked.

"Syaoran was more important at the moment," Fai answered, leaning back against the couch's back rest. Kurogane glared at him.

"Did you kill that man?" The mage suddenly asked.

Kurogane glanced down at his blood soaked arm. "No, I couldn't afford to weaken in that situation."

Fai nodded. That explained why the curse Tomoyo had put on Kurogane hadn't taken effect.

"You should go to bed," Kurogane stated.

"Yeah…" Fai rose a bit difficultly. "Good night Kuro-pon," he smiled and went to the stairs.

Kurogane seated himself on the couch and took a deep breath. This was getting annoying.

---

"You called for me." A young blonde man bowed down.

"Did you get it?" a soft baritone inquired. Although the voice was soft it wasn't kind, and it made the blonde shiver – not in a good way.

"No. There was an intervention. I couldn't complete the mission..."

"Come here, Yui," the voice commanded.

Yui lifted his head and glanced at the man, seated on a big, throne like chair. The man was handsome, with long black hair, pale skin and piercing violet eyes.

Yui went over the man but didn't look him in the eyes. An arm snaked around his waist and pulled him on the black-haired man's lap. "You don't have to be so shy," he said and licked at Yui's neck.

Yui tensed. Even though this wasn't knew to him, it still disgusted him. He tried to pull away from the exploring tongue. "Please, stop…" he pleaded. To his surprise the man stopped.

"You have no place to order me!" he said menacingly, hardening his hold on the blonde.

"I'm sorry, please!" Yui gasped.

"Leave, I'm not in the mood now," he pushed Yui roughly from his lap and he fell on the floor. "And don't fail me again!"

Yui rose from the floor and bowed. "Yes, Ashura-sama."

* * *

**My writer's block has finally gone away, for now... Lets hope it doesn't come back.**


End file.
